


Day 004

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 6





	Day 004

Varric woke with the dawn, which spurred his mood somewhat. Normally he slept almost until noon, later if he was out all night with Hawke. Today however, he had work to do and work didn’t wait for beauty sleep. He was already sitting at a table in the hangman’s common room, Ale poured and cards shuffled, when the noisy shift workers stumbled in. Karen and Bailey, two templars Varric was on good terms with cane and sat down at Hood table claiming the soles for themselves. Varric wasted no time in dealing them in. They chatted about the weather and the health of various family members for a round, warmup. Then it was time to turn to more serious matters. 

“You two look exhausted,” Varric said. “Busey night?”

“There is a lot to do still to keep order in the city,” Bailey nodded. “The knight commander has decided a more… active hand is required from the chantry.”

“We’re not just going after apostates anymore,” Karen added. “She has us rooting out any Qunari sympathizes who might try to continue the Arishok‘s war.”

“Found any yet?” Varric asked.

“We shouldn’t say,” Bailey said. Karen’s gaze dropped to the table and he looked embarrassed. Varric quickly steered the conversation to less sensitive topics before his guests got spooked. He let the templars win a few rounds before they left, his way of thanking them for information. 

The next person to sit at his table called herself Jenny though no one believed that it was her real name. She and her friends were busy all over the city offering shelter to those in need. She didn’t really have anything new to report, people were still looking for someone to blame for all the death, never mind that the most vocal opponents of the Qunari were people the most reasonable for provoking the attack in the first place.   
Varric warned Jenny that the templars were looking for scapegoats, as usual, and she let him win a round. Varric took lunch alone and waited for hisnext visitor.   
Anders came in looking like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Varric slipped the small talk and filled him in on what he had learned that morning. 

“That probably means more Templar ratios in the under city. They will probably ‘discover’ the Qunari has help from mages holding in the city. As if any mage would risk working with those savages, as if they would tolerate working with unbound makes. Suffering rapped on more suffering for no reason save saying Merediths bloodlust.” There was a faint light shining done Anders’ eyes and he gripped his card so hard he bent them.

“There aren’t any templars to fight here Blondie,” Varric said. “The best thing you can do is lie low for a few days until they realize there is no grand conspiracy.”

“And how many innocent mages our otherwise will the templars hurt in the meantime, their victims cry out for justice and he will-“

“Get honestly killed if he tries to take on every templar in the city.” Varric finished. He and Anders locked eyes, slowly the light drained out of Anders and he slumped in his chair.

“One day I won’t be able to be the good mage anymore. One day Justice will have to be answered. And on that day they will all be sorry.” Anders drained his mug and stormed out of the tavern. Varric say in silence a long while. 

“Hawke,” he muttered into his ale, “You better come back soon. You’re the only one who can keep Blondie sane, and Maker, help us when he loses control.


End file.
